


A Spacer’s Story

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Thousand Small Steps [4]
Category: Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles, Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: F/M, MI Moose Mason, References to Monty Python, bite me, mobile infantry, space, the MI are background as Troy’s in the merchant marine, unlike canon Starship Troopers this is a psychic-free zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Alternate Starship Troopers
Series: A Thousand Small Steps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115678
Comments: 1





	1. Differences from canon

  * You don’t need to serve to vote:serving is merely seen as a way of “reinforcing” the vote
  * This is more based in book canon,with borrowings from the 1988 anime and Roughnecks
  * The Federation is more of a United Earth attached to a multi planetary coalition of species. There was no war that started it,hence the first bullet. First contact was in 2076,and we joined the coalition in about 2110.
  * The year is 2212. Troy Crandall was born on 22 December 2194. Juan Rico is a few years older than Troy. Will he appear in this? I don’t know!
  * But Dizzy Flores (a girl,like in the movie) and Troy are distant cousins. I have no idea what Dizzy’s first name is,so I’m going with Dana.




	2. Dramatis Personae

TROY CRANDALL, our hero. Southern born and bred. Sandy-haired.

APRIL LINDSEY, his girlfriend. A smart,ambitious brunette with a talent for mischief.

BRYN DIENNES,her buddy. A blonde girl who may or may not carry on a family legacy of space exploration dating back 225 years.

HELEN HIGHWATERS,a cheerleader. Captain of her squad. Gossipy,but overall not too bad a girl.

DANA “DIZZY” FLORES-RICO, third cousin of Troy. A veteran space pilot.


	3. The Great Game

It was 22 to 18 on the playing fields of Connor Stadium that spring day, as Daniel High and Milledgeville Central prepared to face off. Running back Troy Crandall’s heart thumped in his chest as he listened to team captain Mark Jameson brief the team on their moves.

”With McGuire outta the game,things should be simple here. Vanderbeek, you and Griggs take the left hand turn. Intercept any outfielders you come across with a snap option. But don’t hurt - or you’re out too. Loring,you’re the center of our defense here. It’s you,Crandall,Ray,Felworth,and Parkinson everyone’ll be watching. The Fab Five,if you will. Got it?”

”Yup”, nodded Neal Loring. He was the quarterback. 

”Markovitch, you and Ellender have the infield to contend with. Crippen and his boys will be tough to stand against. Hold the line until a goal on our side. I’ll get Cucoshay to do a wide pass. He’ll think he’s invincible then. At that time,you do your move,just like we practiced on Monday.”

”Got it,cap’n”, replied Jason Markovitch and Chris Ellender as they snapped off quick salutes. 

“Set.....hut!”

The ref fired his handgun,signaling the final quarter. The boys moved up and down the field.

From her position atop the sidelines,pom-poms resting on her shoulders,April Lindsey watched and chewed her nails as was her habit. That was her _boyfriend_ out there on that field. Dear,sweet Troy,who she’d known since preschool,who’d shared his turkey sandwiches with her in first grade,who’d consoled her after she’d hurt her leg on Field Day when they were eight,who’d had all the latest tri-V games in junior high,who’d shortly be going to prom with her. From where she stood,his dark blond hair was barely visible beneath his helmet. It looked like he was having a rougher time of it than usual. 

She felt a hand pat on her shoulder and turned to behold her friend (and fellow cheerleader) Bryn Diennes. “It’ll be okay,April. Troy’ll come through. He always does.”

”I know,Brynnie. It’s just that I get nervous easily, you know that as well as anyone here. I just want him to be safe.”

”Me too”, agreed Helen Highwaters,the squad captain. Co-captain Michelle Ray,whose brother Lucas was also on the field,nodded. The post-game party would be at her house.

Down on the field,between plays,Troy looked up and saw April on the stands. A thought flitted through his brain. _April,after the game,there’s something I want to tell you. I love you lots._

A wide pass from Chris Ellender came Troy’s way and he caught it,giving himself a running start down the left field. _Left,right. Left,right._ He could’ve sworn he was hot. _Another few feet - and you’re clear._ He was dimly aware of feet behind him.

What he didn’t expect was to feel like a bear had run into him. He went flying:the world went tipsy-turvy around him. Sun,stadium,fans,grass. Sweet unconsciousness......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter proves, I know next to nothing about football.


	4. Postgame, before the party

Like a wave that retreats from a sandy beach shore,consciousness returned to Troy Crandall. “He’s hurt,is he?”

”Yeah. Little concussion,I think.”

”Dr Roland’s on her way.......he’s coming ‘round,I think.”

”Yeah”, Troy said. He found himself in the stadium doctor’s office,a spare office with a telescreen running in a corner,ice packs on the wall,a link set in a wall,and half the team surrounding him. Relief washed over him.

”Troy! You’re okay!”

”The doc’s still gotta examine me. How’s April?”

”Pssh! Just like you to ask after your girl!” responded Christian Parkinson. “She’s alright,pretty worried. Not like crying or anything,just sniffling like she does. I saw Luke and Michelle escort her off the field. We won,by the way. 24 to 19. Zander Barcalow substituted for you.”

”Who hit me?”

”That’d be me”, a voice came from the door. Milledgeville fullback Leander Rivera leaned against the door. “Sorry. Didn’t mean it.”

”We know”, Markovitch drawled. “You’re a big guy,Le.”

”Yeah. I was trying to get between Barcalow and Freeman to score an option pass. Didn’t see this chunk o’hunk coming.”

Troy listened to the conversation around him. Shortly, Dr Susan Roland arrived. The thin blonde examined him in her usual way. “Looks good from here,Mr Crandall. Minor concussion. Should heal naturally by tomorrow.”

Troy allowed Parkinson to escort him out. Parkinson led him to his parents in the parking lot.

”You did pretty good for your last game” grinned Justin Crandall. He was just shorter than his son. “Shame that Rivera fellow came in at an inopportune time. They say the University of Tranquillitatis has accepted him.” Troy perked up at the mention of the premier lunar university. ”You’re not mad at me,Dad?”

”Never!” Justin grinned. He stepped aside and let his wife Cherie hug their son. Cherie Crandall was a faded (but still _very_ pretty) redhead from whom Troy had gotten most of his looks. Troy smiled at her. “Mom! You came!”

”Of course I did,Troy. I’m proud of you.


End file.
